Comment dire je t'aime
by Guilty Regrets
Summary: Drago a un problème : il ne peut pas dire "je t'aime". Et cela dérange Hermione. Dispute et réconciliation au programme ! OS. DM/HG as always :D  Rating T, limite M, peut-être ;D


**Salut, ô toi lecteur :) Nouveau One Shot écrit sur fond de "Sing" de My Chemical Romance et de "Total Eclipse of the Heart" par le casting de Glee (Supra-méga-bien :D).**

**Je pense que le titre dit un peu tout !**

**Disclaimer : Bon, ben, comment dire... Harry Potter et sa clique ne sont pas à moi ! Ils appartiennent à la Grande Joanne Rowling :D**

**Pairing : Comme toujours, un Drago/Hermione :)**

**Rating : Ouaiiiiis, je me suis mise au T ! Limite M, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. _Tell me ;)_**

**Enjoy :D**

Comment dire "je t'aime".

Hermione Granger se réveillait doucement sous le regard de Drago Malfoy dans sa chambre de préfet-en-chef, comme depuis bientôt sept mois. Ils se sourirent.

- Tu te sens vraiment obligé de me regarder tous les matins ?

- Je te regarde pas, je t'admire. J'admire ton nez mutin et ta bouche si embrassable, ce n'est pas un mot, je sais, et puis, tes cheveux d'une douceur irréelle. J'admire les cils qui bordent tes yeux que je connais par coeur à force de les regarder. Et j'admire tes taches de rousseurs, là ou cette rougeur de gêne que j'apprécie tant va se réfugier, exactement comme maintenant. J'admire ton cou, tes seins, ton ventre si… Parfait. Et tout ce que la couverture veut bien me laisser voir.

Elle rabattit la couverture sur son visage rouge de honte. Il rit et enleva cette couverture gênante.

- Eh ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ? fit-il avec douceur.

- Je ne suis pas belle ! Tu dis ça juste parce que…

-_ Tu es plus que belle_. Et parce que quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Parce que tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, dit-il en faisant un effort considérable, et même tellement plus.

- Alors dis-le.

- Je… Ne peux pas. C'est pour les faibles, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure parce qu'il savait parfaitement que ça allait la mettre en colère.

- Pour les faibles ?

Bingo. Il le savait. Elle se releva brusquement, s'entourant avec la couverture.

- Alors je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait ensemble, continua-t-elle, avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Drago avait l'impression qu'on arrachait les morceaux de son coeur avec des tenailles.

- Non. Ne dis pas ça. Non ! Tu m'entends ? NON ! hurla-t-il avec rage.

Il s'était levé et avait agrippé les épaules de sa dulcinée. Dans ces moments là, le coeur d'Hermione s'affolait ; il avait tellement de colère dans sa voix qu'elle était à deux doigts de penser qu'il allait lui faire mal.

Mais il s'était vite aperçu qu'il lui faisait… Peur. Son coeur à lui était à présent attaqué par des marteaux piqueurs. Voire pire. C'était… Que ressent-on quand on s'aperçoit qu'on fait peur à celle qu'on aime ? Parce que, oui, il l'aimait. Plus que sa propre vie. Il avait juste un blocage au niveau de l'expression orale.

Ils se regardaient depuis un moment quand il la lâcha et s'assit sur son lit. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Hermione voyait les muscles de ses épaules rouler. Il était aussi beau qu'un Dieu. Elle retomba instantanément amoureuse rien qu'en le regardant. Mais la Griffondor avait une question. Une question qui l'empêchait d'être amoureuse et de vivre sa vie avec lui tranquillement. Elle n'avait _qu'une seule question :_

_- Pourquoi ?_ dit-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras avec douceur, il s'y blottit comme un gamin en manque d'affection. Il réfléchissait à cette question. Pourquoi ? Alors, il lui répondit par tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas été conditionné à ce genre de trucs. Je ne sais pas le dire. Je ne peux pas ! fit-il en se relevant pour lui faire face. Oui, je les éprouve ces trois mots, je ne me suis jamais tant attaché à une personne. Tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie même, tu es mon amante, tu es… Ma vie. Parce que je n'imagine pas vivre sans toi, respirer sans toi ni ne pas pouvoir te regarder ou partir loin de toi ! Et _je ne veux _pas _l'imaginer_ ! Ce serait comme si Voldemort revenait d'entre les morts et m'arracherait le coeur à mains nues ! Je les éprouve tellement ces cinq syllabes que je suis devenu jaloux de Potter et de Weasmoche, bordel ! Et ils ont des copines ! Je, enfin, c'est… Oui, oui, j'éprouve ces sept lettres de malheur. Mais je ne pourrais jamais les dire. Parce que je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Merde, je pleure pour toi ! Je n'ai presque jamais pleuré de ma vie ! Ça ne veut rien dire ?

Silence. La bouche d'Hermione était grande ouverte. Si elle s'était attendue à ça ! Mais elle avait compris le message. Il l'aimait. Cette constatation lui réchauffa le coeur. Il l'aimait. C'était une réalité mais il ne le dirait pas.

Elle ne disait toujours rien, les larmes s'écrasaient sur ses genoux. Lui aussi avait le visage ravagé par ses pleurs si précieux. Malheureusement, il prit son silence pour un refus. Le refus de celui qu'il était. Alors il prit de quoi s'habiller car il était resté en caleçon.

- Je vois, dit-il. Hermione n'avait jamais entendu autant d'amertume dans si peu de mots, je vais prendre l'air.

Il commença à partir mais une main sur son épaule le stoppa.

- Attends, prononça la brune à travers ses larmes.

- Quo- ?

Elle n'attendit pas et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ce qu'ils firent. Au milieu de la salle commune. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur survie en dépendait. En essayant de transmettre… Quoi ? Leur Amour. Ce qui les unissait. Mais ça n'était pas de l'amour.

C'était plus que ça. Beaucoup plus.

Les mains puissantes de Drago fourrageaient dans ses cheveux tandis que celles d'Hermione parcouraient le dos du Serpentard. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Regarde-nous, pleurant à moitié en train de se serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement, rit-elle.

- Et alors, tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Je pourrais passer ma vie dans tes bras.

- Est-ce une proposition ? dit-il, parce que dans ce cas, je suis _très_ intéressé.

Elle rougit encore plus que d'habitude. Songeait-il vraiment à l'épouser ? Il continua sur sa lancée :

- Bon, je voudrais pas te brusquer alors tu vas entourer mes hanches avec tes jambes, divines, soit dit en passant, tandis que je reprendrai là où on s'est arrêté tout en te portant pour que je puisse te faire l'amour sauvagement contre le mur. Puis tu en redemanderas comme toujours parce que je suis le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard (Elle frappa son torse toujours nu. Il sourit), et que tu ne peux pas te passer de mon corps d'Apollon. Alors je te referais l'amour encore et encore et encore, partout et dans toutes les positions possible… Est-ce un programme qui vous convient, Madame ?

- Je t'aime, Drago. Plus que tout au monde. Et encore plus, si c'est possible.

- Tu ne peux pas. Parce que j'occupe déjà la place. Et je prends ça comme un oui, dit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin. Alors, si vous voulez bien lâcher cette couverture, que je puisse admirer chaque partie de votre corps parfait et finir mon programme ô combien réjouissant, Madame.

- Mais très certainement, Monsieur Malfoy. Et moi, tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais avoir le loisir d'ôter votre caleçon qui entrave nos plans. Puis-je ?

Ils pouffèrent et se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Comme prévu, elle enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Drago et il l'embrassa encore et toujours sans pouvoir se repaître l'un de l'autre. Leur langues se mélangeaient tandis que le blond atteignait le mur. Il l'appuya contre et s'arrêta, ne prêtant pas attention au gémissement de frustration d'Hermione.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

- Non. Je pensais juste que je n'avais jamais autant éprouvé ces putain de trois mots.

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser sauvagement, leurs langues dansant le ballet. Puis Drago se mit à déposer des dizaines de baisers papillon dans son cou. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre la naissance de ses seins. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches lascivement, si bien qu'elle mimait l'acte sexuel.

- Mon amour, si tu continue comme ça, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Tu es si excitante, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle le voulait tellement.

- Drago, viens. Viens en moi. Je veux te sentir en moi. Maintenant, dit-elle essayant tant bien que mal d'articuler.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame, souffla-t-il.

Alors, il s'enfonça brusquement en elle. Hermione retint à peine une grimace de douleur. Drago se sentit tout de suite coupable.

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, chuchota-t-il.

Il commença des va-et-viens langoureusement pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir fait mal. Elle soupirait de plus en plus fort. Drago sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir alors il accéléra le mouvement mais ça ne suffisait pas car elle soupira entre deux gémissements :

- Plus vite, je t'en supplie…

Alors, il le fit. Il s'enfonçait en elle si fort à présent que le cadre à côté d'eux faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises. Puis, l'orgasme arriva. Foudroyant.

Comme toujours, ils se complétaient. L'un ne pouvait plus vivre sans l'autre. Ils étaient deux mais ne formaient qu'un. _Parce qu'ils s'aimaient._

{The End :D}

**Voili, voila, voilou. (A la Ned Flanders :) Comment trouvez-vous ? J'avoue que je l'aime bien.**

**Et le mini-riquiqui Lemon ? ;D**

**Et il est un petit peu plus long que ce que j'écris d'habitude ! Bon, limite gimauve quand même parce que je suis comme ça.**

**Concernant mon autre fiction, j'ai déjà commencé le troisième chapitre et comme c'est les vacances, je pense qu'il viendra assez vite :D**

**Je vous aimeuh :) & bon Nouvel An :D**


End file.
